


hit me baby (one more time)

by captain_daichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_daichi/pseuds/captain_daichi
Summary: As Kuroo prepares for one of his other classmates to hit the ball as he expected, it was Sawamura who went in for the spike. He jumped rather well and made perfect contact with the ball. Kuroo is in awe at Sawamura’s jump and force, that he failed to realize that the ball had smacked him right right in the face.





	hit me baby (one more time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, Gretta! I'm your Secret Santa and I profusely apologize for the belated gift, I kept writing and re-writing and even changed the story line completely from what I first typed out. I hope you enjoy story that I wrote for you. <3 In addition, I wanted to take a moment to thank you as well. It was your idea to start a kurodai group at the beginning of the year and though we transitioned from Line to Discord, you made this all possible. TT TT So thank you.
> 
> I also need to thank [spring_emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald) for being my beta reader and taking the time to read-over my story before final submission. I'm still embarrassed about sharing my work but it's something I need to work on. :>
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning air is crisp and the sky is clear. The cherry blossoms appeared to have exploded all around him, on the petal covered road he was walking on. Kuroo is on his way to Karasuno High School, and when he felt the cold wind blow in his direction, he instinctively burrowed his face into his scarf and pulled his jacket a little tighter around his torso.

Today officially marks the start of a new school year for him as a third year. As he kept walking down the road, wanting to be on campus already, he ponders how different his life would’ve been, had he remained in Tokyo.

Kuroo and his family moved to Sendai near the start of his second year at Nekoma High School, because of his dad’s job that transferred him all the way there. He was initially bummed out when he was given the news for three main reasons: 1) he was worried how Kenma would fare without him since they have been friends since childhood; 2) he was worried about whether he would fit in; and 3) he didn’t know if the school he would go to will have a volleyball team.

Everything worked out though, because Kenma is doing well, and much to his surprise, remained in the volleyball team and kept hanging out with Taketora and Fukunaga. Karasuno does have a volleyball team, and he seems to fit in just fine. The biggest surprise about everything though was-

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo stops walking and turned around, just enough for him to see the person who called out to him, and his eyes widened a bit.

“Kinda a cold morning, huh?” Sawamura says, jogging lightly to catch up to Kuroo and stops next to him. He crossed his arms and Kuroo noticed the little up-and-down motions Sawamura was making to keep himself warm.

“Yeah,” he shivers when the cold wind hit him again, “it sure is. It’s not that bad with company though,” Kuroo speaks out loud and felt his cheeks tinge with warmness. For once, he was thankful that it was cold.

Sawamura chuckles and Kuroo wondered what good deed did he commit recently to be blessed with such an opportunity.

“I figured it was you, your bed hair looks worse than usual.”

“Oh really?” Kuroo questions, looking at Sawamura’s handsome smirking face. “Didn’t know you like to stare at my hair so much, Sawamura~” Kuroo boldly says, smirking while ignoring his racing heartbeat.

Sawamura shoots Kuroo a glare and rolls his eyes. “C’mon. Let’s get going. The sooner we get to school, the sooner we can warm up.”

Kuroo nods and walks with Sawamura the rest of the way. Today is definitely going to be a good day.

\--  
The walk to Karasuno was pleasant, cold weather and all, because Kuroo was able to walk all the way to school with Sawamura Daichi, captain of the soccer team and his crush.

They talked about their respective breaks, the upcoming school year, sports. Kuroo would steal glances at Sawamura to see his smile, and realizes that Daich grew a few centimeters, but Kuroo is still taller and he grins at the thought.

They made it to their lockers, preparing to switch out their school for their indoor ones. Kuroo is thankful that their lockers have been next to each other ever since Kuroo first transferred to Karasuno, because this is one of the few moments where he got to see and talk to Sawmura.

“I’m going to grab some food from the cafeteria, do you want to join me?”

Kuroo mentally cursed himself. His mom had made him such a wonderful breakfast for the start of his third year and he was still rather full from it. Does he want join Sawamura? Absolutely! But he really had no real reason to go, so… “No, I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer.”

When Kuroo glanced at Sawamura, he could’ve sworn he saw him looking a bit...downcast? He blinks, just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. There is a soft smile on Sawamura’s face. “Alright, I’ll see you around then.”

With that Sawamura closed his locker and went on his way. Kuroo sighed. Being locker buddies was nice but… he wanted more.

Kuroo first met Sawamura when he was assigned to show Kuroo around the campus. The first thing that grabbed Kuroo’s attention were his eyes. They were a shade of dark brown, a common color, yet they showcased a steady determination that sparked Kuroo’s own determination as well. After their brief introductions, Sawamura began his tour of Karasuno. As Sawamura showed Kuroo around, they made small talk with one another and Sawamura asked him if he played any sports. Kuroo told him how he played volleyball for Nekoma and was a middle blocker. He then asked Sawamura if they have a volleyball team, to which he answered -with a bright smile on his face- that they did have a team and even showed him the gym where the boys volleyball practice took place.

Sawamura told him that he played sports too, but was on the soccer team instead. Kuroo felt a twinge of disappointment at that and Sawamura continued by telling him that he was the central midfielder and, if Kuroo had the chance, to check out the soccer field sometime. He eventually did take Sawamura on that offer and Kuroo was mesmerized when he saw Sawamura play. He wasn't the show-off type, but to Kuroo, he stood out the most. And ever since then, Kuroo developed a crush on Sawamura Daichi.

\--

Kuroo enters his homeroom and settles into his desk at the side of the classroom near the back. He whips out a manga to read to pass the time until class officially begins, but would occasionally glance from the corner of his eye, to see if either of his teammates, Sugawara or Asahi, would be in the same homeroom.

He’s about to go back reading his manga, when from the corner of his eye, he catches the least expected person to be in his homeroom. Sawamura Daichi.

On the outside, Kuroo feels the warmth creep up to his cheeks, but on the inside he was screaming. What were the odds of him and Sawamura sharing the same homeroom?

Kuroo continues to watch Sawamura as he made his way to his seat, which happens to be diagonally across from him. As Sawamura sits down, Kuroo looks back at the manga, and suddenly heard someone call his name for the second time today.

He looks up and his eyes meet with Sawamura’s. Sawamura grins at him and Kuroo offers a smirk in return.

“Didn’t think we would have homeroom with each other,” Sawamura says, taking out his notebook and writing tools.

“Never would’ve imagine,” Kuroo lies. He was imaging just this scenario, as unexpected as it was though.

Samura just smiles and is about to say something but the teacher walked in, asking for everyone’s attention. He turns forward into his seat and Kuroo looks forward as well, still stealing glances at Sawamura from time to time.

\--

When their teacher said that today was gym, Kuroo couldn’t believe their class would be playing volleyball. Of course, being the captain of the volleyball team came with perks, namely, everyone wanted him to be on their team.

Kuroo was made captain for one of the teams, and much to his disappointment, Sawamura was picked to be a captain for one of the other teams as well. Once the teams were picked, the matches were assigned, and Kuroo had the pleasure of facing against Sawamura’s team first.

While everyone was getting into position, Kuroo and Sawamura went to shake hands with each other. “Please do me the honor of blessing us with a good game.” Kuroo smirks at Sawamura.

Sawamura glares in response and he squeezes Kuroo’s hand a bit harder.

“It’ll be my pleasure. Just don’t complain if I win.” They released their grip, and went back to their positions, and the game began.

Even though Kuroo’s team is in the lead, Sawamura’s team is only behind by five points, which is not bad, given that most of them didn’t even play volleyball.

As Kuroo prepares for one of his other classmates to hit the ball as he expected, it was Sawamura who went in for the spike. He jumped rather well and made perfect contact with the ball. Kuroo is in awe at Sawamura’s jump and force, that he failed to realize that the ball had smacked him right right in the face.

As he fell, the last thing he heard was Sawamura calling his name, and he couldn't help but smile at that.

\--

Kuroo eyes flutters awake, and he finds himself looking at a blank white wall. He feels a firm bed underneath him, slowly begins to recollect how he ended up here, until the pain on his face reminded him the reason.

“Oh! You’re finally awake now!” Sawamura says. He’s sitting on the chair that’s by Kuroo’s bedside.

Kuroo slowly sits up and looks at Sawamura in awe and says the first thing that popped in his mind. “Have you been here the whole time?”

Sawamura looked a bit taken aback by the question and scratch his cheek, a shy smile appearing on his face. At least that’s what it looked like to Kuroo. “A good part of it. I did have to inform your team about what happened to you, and my own team that I can’t stay with them…I can’t just leave you be.”

Same ol’ Sawamura. Considerate and kind. He was the reason Kuroo is here, but it’s sure proving to be worth the pain.

“You got one hell of a swing, Sawamura. You would've been such a great asset to the team.”

Sawamura rubs the back of his neck sheepishly then his expression changed to a serious one, and he bows his head. “I'm sorry that I injured you.”

“It's okay!” Kuroo waves his hands. “It was an accident and I was just-” he blushes, remembering that rather than receiving the ball as he should have, he was too occupied with staring at Sawamura and admiring how good he looked when he spiked.

“You were just?”

“...I just got distracted.”

Sawamura tilts his head in confusion and Kuroo realize that this is the longest Sawamura has ever looked at him or talked to him.

“Distracted by-”

“KUROO! OH THANK BUDDHA YOU'RE OKAY!”

“CAPTAAAIIIINNNN!!!”

“HOW DARE YOU SCARE US HALF TO DEATH!?”

He didn’t know whether he wanted to kill his teammates or thank them for saving him.

All of Karasuno entered the room and it was Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka, who had jumped onto Kuroo, fresh tears in their eyes, as they screamed about how concerned they were.

Sugawara was laughing. Asahi was yelling making an attempt to get them off, while Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, Narita were just looking at the scene in a daze at how loud those three are.

“Ah, I should get going then,” Sawamura says, getting up from the chair he was sitting on. “I’m glad that you’re awake and fine. Again,” he bowed a bit, “sorry that I hit you. See ya tomorrow. Bye everyone.”

He leaves before Kuroo can even say anything and as everyone else said goodbye. Kuroo musters all of his strength to get his three hyperactive teammates off of him.

Sugawara, without bothering to aid him, approach Kuroo and whack him hard on his back. “Congrats on finally having Sawamura notice you~ To think it just took you to have him hit you in the face.” Sugawara says cheekily and Kuoo swears to himself that next practice will be intense.

\--

The next day, as Kuroo is settling into his seat, he sees Sawamura from the corner of his eye and much to his surprise, Sawamura waves at him which he returns as well.

As Sawamura went to his desk, he turned towards Kuroo, he’s about to say something, but was cut off by the teacher, who had just walked in. Sawamura apologetically smiled at him and Kuroo wondered what he was going to say, but class was starting, so he had to wait awhile.

When it was time for gym, the teacher excused Kuroo for the rest of the week, so Kuroo was forced to sit on the stands and watch them play volleyball. Anyone who was not on Sawamura’s team seemed wary of him and didn’t not want to be another victim. Everything went smooth and Kuroo had his eyes on Sawamura the whole time, and had to admit, that if Sawamura joined the volleyball team, he probably would’ve been a captain as well.

Gym was finally over and everyone started heading to the locker rooms. As Kuroo was walking, he heard a voice call out to him and couldn’t help but smile.

“Kuroo. Hey. How are you feeling?”

Sawamura is concerned about him. Ah, life is good.

“My face is still in pain, but the doctor said it’ll heal in a week or so.”

“That’s good. I know I keep apologizing, but I’m still sorry and-”

Kuroo punch Sawamura’s shoulder blade. “It was an accident. So stop apologizing already.”

Sawamura rubs the spot where Kuroo punched him at and just sighs. “Okay, I’ll stop. Wanna grab lunch together? I mean if you-”

“YES! I mean…yeah, sure. We could.”

Sawamura looked like he wanted to make a comment about the sudden remark but decided against it and Kuroo was happy that Sawamura didn’t question his rather sudden, over-excited outburst.

\--

Kuroo is grinning. They have been hanging out and talking non-stop ever since the incident. Whether it was out of guilt, he didn’t care. And his face has nicely healed as well.

It’s 8pm on Friday night when he got an unexpected message from Sawamura.

**Are you doing anything for tomorrow?**

Kuroo feels his heart flutter at the message and wonders why Sawamura is asking this now.

**Not anything in particular.**

He waits for his phone to alarm him, but he didn’t need to wait too long as the phone buzzed quite quickly.

**Do you want to hangout?**

His heart must’ve stopped for a split second because this would be the first time he and Sawamura would hangout outside of school. He typed and retyped his message but nothing sounded good at all, so he just went with, “ **Yeah, sounds good.** ”

**Great. It’s a date.**

He reads the line over and over again.

A date.

A. DATE.

HE’S GOING TO HAVE A DATE WITH SAWAMURA.

He quickly calls Kenma, every ring making him more giddy, until he hears Kenma soft but tired, “Why are you calling so late?”

“I HAVE A DATE WITH SAWAMURA” he yells, prompting Kenma to hang-up, and regret ever answering the phone.

\--

To say that Kuroo is nervous would be an understatement. He’s down right freaking out.

He tried on various outfits and was unsatisfied with each, until he texted Sugawara about which one would look best. After he decided, he still kept pacing about, his thoughts racing as he kept looking at the time, wondering when he should take off. Sawamura asked to meet him at the entrance of Karasuno, so they could walk to the cherry blossom festival taking place not too far from there.

The air is crisp and cool, with the cherry blossoms blooming and its petals are laid out on the ground, just as the first day of school. He arrives at the campus and it wasn’t until 15 minutes that Sawamura arrived.

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” This is his first time seeing Sawamura in casual clothes and he looked so damn hot.

“Just got here.”

“That’s good. Shall we get going then?” Sawamura smiles brightly at Kuroo and Kuroo offered a smile in return. “Ready when you are.”

\--

The festival was fun. They had played various games. Ate lots of food. And talked a lot. Everything about today was beyond great and Kuroo was just happy to have this time with Sawamura.

They had settled on a random bench to relax and eat after all of the walking they had done. Kuroo gets up, ready to start making his way back home, even though he didn’t want to. He looks at Sawamura and starts speaking. “I had fun, Sawamura. This was-”

“Daichi.”

“Huh?” Kuroo stares at Sawamura as if he misheard him.

“I want you to call me Daichi.”

Kuroo’s blush intensifies, “O..Okay then. Sawa...I mean...D..Daichi…” He mentally curse himself at how much he just stuttered. He couldn’t help it though! This was really... unexpected!

Daichi’s blushing, as he looks directly at Kuroo. “It sounds nice hearing you call me by my name.”

And then, Daichi tips on his toes, and pecks Kuroo on the cheek. “I’ve liked you for awhile now…”

“Did it take you hitting me on the face to realize that?”

‘WHAT!? NO! Before that… It was… Even before that.”

“Huh…?”

Daichi looks sheepish and starts scratching the back of his head. “I thought you were such a handsome guy… Bed hair and all.” He gazes down to focus on the petals on the ground.

“I went to one of your matches and you looked amazing on the court. I’ve been wanting to hang out with you for some time, but-” he makes a vague gesture with his hand. “You just seemed….unattainable. Plus we were both busy with our respective sports, our teammates, homework, and- I’m rambling aren’t I?”

Daichi looks back up at Kuroo and notice that Kuroo is… Holding back a laugh?

Kuroo bursts out laughing and Daichi feels his face warm up with frustration.

“Wwwwait! Daichi, it’s not... w...what you….think,” Kuroo says, in between breaths, as he finally stops laughing.

“I’m just-” Kuroo stifles another laugh, “laughing at the irony, that’s all.”

Now it was Daichi’s turn to be confused, “What are you talking about…?”

“I mean, I’ve been crushing on you ever since I saw you play too!”

“Wait. What?! When did you see me play?”

“You told me on the personal tour that I was more than welcome to see you play, so I went, because you just...you grabbed my attention from the beginning, and I just...started liking you too.” Kuroo completely stopped laughing as was looking directly at Daichi and Daichi was looking back at him.

Daichi just shook his head, muttering about how their both idiots, then offered his left hand to Kuroo.

Kuroo beams brightly, using his right to grasp Daichi’s hand.

“Shall we get going then, Daichi?”

Daichi squeezes his hand, “Yeah, let's get going.”


End file.
